Temperance 3- Advent: The Story Of Delia Ketchum
by WindStar27
Summary: This is the 3rd story in the Temperance series. Please review. M-to be safe! This is Delia's story (for the majority of this story- it takes place before the start of the Temperance series- but the # indicates what order it was written in). How was Ash born? Who was his father? What was Delia's family like? All of that is answered here!
1. T-3: The Ketchum Family

_**Posted on: 9-12-17**_  
 _ **At: 11:47 PM (USA CST; GMT: -6:00)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long. Also, its fairly short. I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure how long it will be until I have another chapter out. My landlord wants to replace the windows in my apartment and I need to rearrange my house, so... Yeah... I hope the next update will be soon. But I can't promise anything. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I love positive feedback and I love to know what my readers think when reading my works! Note at the bottom.  
**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter #1:**_ _ ** _ **The Ketchum Family.**_**_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Current Time-Line:**

* * *

Standing outside Oak labs: Delia watched with worried brown eyes, as the blue car with the 3 teens in it drove off. 16 year old Gary Oak was at the wheel, pikachu was sitting in the passenger seat beside him. In the back seat sat 16 year old Ash Ketchum and 17 year old Misty Waterflower. Before the kids left, Ash had assured his mother that he would behave when he got to his grandfather's home. But, she just... Biting her lip, she wrung her hands. Suddenly a warm arm wrapped around her waist. She leaned against the body of professor Oak.

"They'll be OK, Delia..."

"- But, he hates my father, Sammy. He hates him. He's his grandfather. My father is-"

"Sai will just have to deal with it. He reaped this by turning you away when you were pregnant with Ash. He abandoned you both."

The man said as she turned and hugged him around the waist. He hugged her back tightly as she rested her head against his chest.

"Still. I worry about Ash's temper..."

She said softly. He could feel her trembling.

"Misty said she'd stay with him, didn't she?"

"I have a feeling he won't let her."

The man sighed softly.

"Well. We can only wait and see. Come inside, I'll make you some herbal tea."

She nodded after a minute and let her fiance lead her into the part of the lab that was his home. Her mind was grim, going over all of her choices that lead to the break in her relationship with her father and the reason that Ash so strongly resented her father: Sai Ketchum...

* * *

 **Well over 20 years ago:**

* * *

Satoshi (Sai) was from a family of Aura Guardians, descended from the great defender: Sir. Aaron the Aura knight. The knight was from the kingdom of Rota (located north of Mt. Moon on the outskirts of the Kanto region).  
And the knight's lover: Rin, queen of the kingdom of Rota (who resided in Cameron Palace, near the tree of life that rested between Rota and the main part of Kanto).  
Tabitha married Satoshi when she was 24, and he was 27.  
He had been a champion of the Indigo and Johto Pokémon leagues by then. He was happy, content, with those accomplishments- so he did not pursue anything more. He wanted to focus on being an Aura guardian, like his father and his grandmother before him... Sai had no real aspirations beyond what he had achieved.

When they were 32 and 35, they had a son, named Tobias, and then, when Tabitha was 39- they had a surprise. A daughter: Delilah (Delia) Rose — was born 7 years after Toby. When Delia was 7.5 years, however, her brother had gotten involved in drugs. He had hooked up with a group called: Team Rocket. They smuggled Pokémon and stole rare ones. There was also a trade in drugs that was run without the knowledge of the higher ups in the group. The drugs were made using the grass Pokémon poison spores. Neither Tabitha nor Sai, had realized what Tobi was doing until he was found dead in his room at the Pokémon center. He had died from an overdose at the age of 15. They never told Delia about what he had been doing, or how he died, when it happened.  
After that, Delia's parents (her father especially) had changed. Sai had been training her to be an aura guardian, but, she did not have the abilities to do so. She tried as hard as she could. But nothing pleased Sai. Tabitha saw this and finally got him to relent.

They sent Delia to stay at, and train in, Celadon university when she was 8. Sai's friend, Professor Samuel Oak, a man who was more than a decade and a half younger than Sai, he was teaching there, his son was also studying with the other children there. Children of all ages were there at that time... There was a dormitory- it was separated by gender for children over the age of 13. And by age- for those under that age: with children in rooms of 2.  
Each room usually had, either had 2 girls, or 2 boys. Delia, befriended the son of Professor Oak: Matt. He was 2 years older than she was. She also befriended a girl a year older than she was. Her name was Sasha. Delia made 3 other friends, there: Spencer Hale, who was 10, when Delia was 8 and the oldest of the kids she knew: Daniel Waterflower, who was actually a full 7 years older than Delia- and, since she was the same age as, and friends with, his little sister: Stella Waterflower, who Delia shared a room with- Daniel often spent time with the younger kids because of that...

She loved learning from the professor. When Delia was 10- she got her Pokémon license, and a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak (When it was the time for each of them to do so: Daniel had gotten a Squirtle. Spencer had gotten a Charmander. Matt got a Squirtle. Sasha got a Bulbasaur and Stella got a Squirtle, as well). Delia went on her journey after that. Years passed, Delia found that she did not want to do any battling. She didn't like seeing her Pokémon get hurt. She didn't like having her Pokémon hurt the Pokémon of other trainers, either. It just wasn't in her. By then, she had caught a Mime Jr. And she also had a number of other Pokémon, by then.  
However, her starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur, died protecting her from an out of control Charazard that they had run into. (Delia had been seriously injured in the incident). It took a while for her to heal, but, when she finally was, she was extremely depressed. She just had her other Pokémon, a Mime Jr. A Pidgy, a Staru, an Eevee, and, a Butterfree. She knew her parents and the professor were going to be disappointed in her. Not to mention, Daniel, Spencer, Sasha, Stella and Matt. But, she couldn't stand it! She released all of her Pokémon. All of them, except for her Mime Jr.

When she tried, he refused to leave her. So, keeping him in his ball, the then: 14-year-old Delia, went home. When she told her parents what happened- her mother, Tabitha, was comforting. But Sai: being a rather hard person who really didn't do well with touchy-feely things and emotions... He had just demanded that she try to learn to be an aura guardian again. Tabitha told Sai to let her have a break, but, he wouldn't. Delia started her training right away... However, unlike her brother (Tobi had been her father's pride and joy, a natural at controlling and utilizing his aura) she could not get so much as a spark of aura energy. After trying for a little over a year... Delia had just had it. Every day that passed made her feel like she was more of a failure. Very late one night- as she was going to her room after getting a drink in the kitchen, she overheard a hushed argument between her parents. Sai said something then- that he would always regret:

"Just let her be, Sai. It's not her fault that she was born without the ability to use Aura."

Said Tabitha. Neither parent knew that the almost 16 year old, Delia, was listening in the hallway.

"If I just keep pushing her, maybe-"

"Sai- she will break, if you keep this up!"

She heard her father sigh heavily.

"I wish Tobi was still here. For so many reasons."

"He's gone. We can't help that."

"If we had to lose a child, why couldn't it have been the useless one!"

Delia muffled a gasp behind her hand, her eyes huge, filling with stinging tears. Hurt was shining in them as she slowly backed away. When she was far enough away, she turned, her waist length reddish-mahogany hair flying out behind her as she ran to her room in her silent bare feet. She didn't hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh, or the argument that ensued from the room her parents were in about how horrible Tabitha thought that was of him to say.  
Once Delia was in her room, she threw herself onto her bed and, burying her face in her arms, she started sobbing brokenly. One thought running through her mind, over and over again, as she cried:

 _ **'They wish I was the one who had died!'**_

After that she fell asleep. She woke up around 5 am with a horrible sinus headache and a stuffy nose. She made a choice. Delia packed her travel pack. If they didn't want her around here, she would go back to Celadon U. She would see if she could find some other talent. She grabbed her Pokéball with her Mime Jr. just before she slipped out the window.

* * *

2 days later, she knocked on Professor Oak's door, at the university. When he answered- she hugged him tightly. She had only felt like this place was her home. When he asked her what was wrong, she told him about what she had overheard.

"Delia... I... I know you don't want to hear this:"

He started gently.

"- But, your parents love you. I'm sure Sai didn't mean t-"

"Can I enroll here again?"

She cut in. He sighed softly.

"Delia-"

"Please!?"

He looked down at her, and seeing her earnest brown eyes gazing up at him - he frowned softly.

"Alright..."

He said, resting a hand on her head. She beamed a smile and threw her arms around his waist, hugging the man again, tightly. He hesitated, then hugged her back. She reminded him a bit of his late wife, when he and Lilah were young. Probably around the age that Delia currently was...

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She said as she finally released him. He sat behind his desk.

"Why are you so bent on being here, though?"

"I want to be near you, professor! I have always felt so close to you. And when I was here, this place felt like home... My own home just feels... So... Cold- in comparison. And I'm useless as a Pokémon trainer, and... As a daughter, I'm a disappointment."

She said sadly, as she sat in the chair on the other side of the desk from him. She was looking at her hands, close to tears.

"You do know, though: that I am going to be finishing my tenure here soon, right? I will be going home to my laboratory in Pallet Town. So, if you're just staying here because I make you feel comfortable, sweetie, then-"

She glanced up at him sharply.

"It was one reason. I won't lie about that, professor. But, even if you are not here..."

He nodded.

"Very well. I will get you enrolled. For now: until then, do you have a place to stay?"

She clutched her backpack straps a little tighter- the pack had been removed from her shoulders, and hung from her fingers, between her feet. She smiled at the professor. And looked him right in the eye.

"Oh, yes professor Oak! I do. I'm staying with a friend of mine here in Celadon!"

He eyed her. He had a feeling that she was not being honest. But, just then, there was a phone call from his laboratory in the school.

"I'm sorry, Delia. A Mankey is loose, tearing apart the lab. They need me,"

She smiled, and got to her feet.

"It's OK, Professor Oak! When should I come back?"

"Tomorrow, around 10 am, we need to choose what you should enroll in, course- wise."

"OK, thanks, Professor!"

She said, turning to leave.

"-But, Delia... I- oh! Blast it all!"

He swore as the phone rang, while Delia waved "bye", then she was gone. He answered the phone again and growled into the receiver, that he'd be there in a minute.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

* * *

As soon as she left the university, it started to rain. So, Delia found a bridge to sleep under... But there were wild city Pokémon sleeping there as well. So, she didn't get much sleep that night. When she showed up at the university the next morning, the professor was still busy with the issue from the night before. So she was asked by one of his assistants there, to come back after lunch.

Having nowhere to go, and nothing to do, Delia walked around the city. It was still raining lightly. It was a constant rain, though it was light.

* * *

Eventually, she got tired of walking and so, she found a wet park bench and, sat on it. She was already soaking wet anyway. As she sat there, lost in thought, she heard a "pop"sound. Next thing she knew, she was blinking at her Mime Jr. as he sat on her lap. Her Pokémon muttered his own name, then he reached up, patting her wet cheek gently. She smiled despite herself. She hugged him, remembering the death if her beloved Bulbasaur. Soon, her tears were mixing with the rain water on her face as she cried softly while he tried to calm her.

* * *

As she was walking back, towards the university some time later, she walked past an alleyway. She heard a voice. Backing up, she saw a girl of her own age. She had a Xatu sitting beside her. The girl was sitting in the mouth of the alley with a table and a second chair in front of her.

"Care to hear your fortune?"

She asked Delia. Delia hadn't much believed in this sort of thing. But, she figured: what the hell?

"How much?"

She asked the girl. The girl smiled, her black hair was brushed back into a set of pigtails.

"You look depressed. If it cheers you up, and makes you smile- it will be free."

She said and Delia blinked.

"All you want is a smile? That doesn't sound right."

"Well... If you could give out my business cards, as well. If you're satisfied, then that will be a help."

She said. Delia nodded.

"OK."

She said and sat in front of the girl. Mime Jr. was still sitting on Delia's shoulder.

"I'm Natalia, by the way... Now-"

The girl started.

"Xatu will look into your future, and display images in the crystal ball before me."

She said, Delia nodded.

"Ok, let's get started! Tell me your name and age, please?"

"Delia Ketchum. I'm almost 16."

"Good, nice to meet you Delia. Now, turn to my Xatu, and let him look into your eyes!"

Delia did, and blinked when the Pokémon's eyes started glowing blue, after a few minutes. She wanted to ask about that, but, she didn't. For some reason she was feeling strange.

"That's enough, Xatu!"

Said Natalia, suddenly. Delia blinked. On her shoulder, her Mime Jr. watched them all carefully. Delia felt like her head was a bit foggy. Turning to the girl, she saw her looking at the crystal ball and making notes. After a few minutes, she looked at Delia.

"I see you and a man together. You were kissing him. Then it showed a baby in your arms. There was the number 3 and showed someone getting taller, indicating aging, So, you will meet your first love. I'm not sure when. But, in about 3 years, you will have a baby with this man. Then it shows-"

She paused, Delia was holding her hand up. Natalia blinked.

"There is more-"

She offered to Delia. Delia shook her head, she was blushing and smiling slightly. She could only wish that was the case... That she would meet someone and have a family.

"That's ok... Can you umm... Just... Maybe... Tell me what this man looks like, though?"

She asked. Natalia nodded and looked at the ball again.

"I can't see his face. I'm sorry. I also don't know his age... But- he's at least, a few years older than you are. He's somewhat tall _**I think**_... And his hair is a shade or two darker than yours. But similar in color. He already has a child with another, I think. Also, he is dressed like a businessman. His first name starts with an: A and his last name starts with a: G."

Delia frowned slightly. She couldn't picture herself with a man like that... Just then her watch buzzed, looking at it, she realized she was late. She got to her feet.

"Thank you, Natalia. Can I have some of your cards? I need to go, I have an appointment!"

The other girl nodded. She handed Delia a dozen or so cards, and Delia offered her some money. She refused it. Delia didn't have time to argue, though, so she left the money on the table and ran off through the wet streets of Celadon.

* * *

"Professor Oak!"

She called out, her long auburn hair was extremely disheveled, as she finally burst through the doors to his office.

"Mime mi-MIME!"

Called out the Mime Jr. on her shoulder attempting to mimic her moves and words. Oak looked up from a file in his hand. He frowned.

"Slow down, Delia! You look about ready to faint."

He came over, took the girl by her arm and gently steered her to a seat. She gratefully sat down and her Mime Jr. hopped down to sit on the floor beside her.

"Are you alright?"

Oak asked as he walked away from her, she heard him open a cupboard and then, as he walked past her, she felt something land on her head. Reaching up, she felt a fluffy towel there, smiling at him, she undid her messy ponytail and started drying her wet hair.

"Yeah, I was just rushing because I lost track of the time and didn't want to miss you."

She said. He smiled a bit, then started going over the courses with her that she could take. After an hour, they had picked out 5 things. She joked that if she couldn't find something that she was good at after that, that she was really useless! He just sighed and helped her enroll and find a dorm room.

* * *

The professor left a few months later. Delia stayed for a little under a year. She had given up on 3 things while there, and was working on studying the culinary arts when it happened: A group of people broke into the university to steal the Pokémon kept there. And her Mime Jr. was one of the Pokémon taken by the men and women in black with bright red R's on their uniforms. After that day, Delia's life would never be the same.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N #2: This story and the other's in the series use information from ALL MEDIA FORMS. Anime/Manga AND Game.**_

So, if you only know one version or the other, then you likely WON'T be completely lost. I generally refer to game maps, since they are easier to find on the internet. I don't play most of the main games (just some demos here and there) but I do use their maps. Likewise, I haven't heard the drama (that tells the story of Jessie's mother or about New 2 and it's friend, the little girl named: Amber) and I have only read a very little bit of the manga (pokemon adventures). But I still use characters and info that are only seen/referenced in that media (and in some cases- the games, as well). So, while my main knowledge base is the anime series/movies, I don't just use anime characters, term and so on. I tend to merge what I can from all of the media forms.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**_

 _ **I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**_  
 _ **I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**_  
 _ **I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**_  
 _ **Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:**_  
 _ **Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**_


	2. T-3:Resolving To Stand For What Is Right

_**Posted:1-16-18 At 11 PM**_  
 _ **(USA CST; GMT: -6:00)**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I won't always do this- but I wanted to attribute the source that gave me the idea for this chapter name.**

 **Quote:** _"You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life." - **By Winston Churchill**_

 **That said:** _I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some issues due to a reviewer that caused me to be very, VERY unsure of myself and I got writer's block from it. I am writing mainly to try and deal with abuse as a child in school. Those issues caused PTSD that has haunted me and basically ruled my life for over 20 years (I am currently 32 at the time of writing/posting this). And because of that I am not always confident at times. I will address this issue some more after the chapter (so if anyone who knows that person, wants to say something to this, I suggest that you read the rest that is posted after the chapter, before you comment to me)._

 _To all other readers: you can choose to read it or not. I won't hold it against you._

 _Anyway, as I FINALLY started working myself through the writer's block: my mom got sick and was hospitalized. That was on New Year's Eve (Dec. 31st 2017). She was in the hospital for a week. She is now home, and recovering. But is still not too well. So, further updates on all of my stories are likely to come sporadically for the next few months. For those who are waiting for my other Pokémon stories related to this one (Temperance, Trials Of The Heart and the Upcoming Breaking Point) - I posted a Christmas special for Pokéshipping (takes place a year and a half after Temperance #1- Ash is 17 going on 18)._

 _To answer any more questions like what I got in a PM:_

 _(Question was: will you do any more pairings with Ash and other girls (like the one you did as a Christmas special)?). My answer: while I do have alt. shippings for Ash and Misty separately from each-other... No. I am a Pokéshipper first, I do not foresee myself writing any other stories about Ash with anyone other than Misty. I won't say that I definitely won't. But I have no intention to do so and see no reason to do so either - at this time._

 _Please continue to have patience with me in the frequency or infrequency that I update in._

 **Finally- a warning:**

 **If you don't read my chapters through (or attempt to) - then don't spam the review box! I WILL report non-relevant "reviews" as review spam.**

 **Specific Warnings For This Chapter:**

 **Trigger Warning:**

 **Mention (just mention of it) Of Non-Consensual/Forced Physical Relations (otherwise known as: There is mention of Rape in this chapter). Nothing too detailed, though.**

 **Drug Abuse mentioned.**

 **Also, just to be safe:**

 **There is also the mention/results of a consensual (all be-it a drunken) one night stand.**

 **And cheating on a spouse (Though unintended).**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter #2: Resolving To Stand For What Is Right.**

 **.**

The kitchens that Delia's culinary art class used were several very big rooms. The one that she currently occupied, had 15 large ovens that stood taller than she was. They lined the walls. There was a 4' long counter built in between each oven, and in the center of each counter was a small double sink. There were cupboards above the counters, and below. There were also shelves above each oven.  
The ovens had built in step ladders in their bottoms for when the students needed to reach those.  
Trying to use the ladders when the oven was on and hot was forbidden, for obvious reasons. There was about 6' between the 2 walls of ovens and a set of 2 large islands. The islands ran about 60'-70' long and 3.5' wide. They were just counters with cupboards below them- each island had cupboards on both sides, so that 2 students could face each other and work.  
Between the two large islands, were numerous smaller islands.

These islands were each about 6' square. They consisted of counters, small sinks and stove tops. There were pull out extensions for these islands. Each of the small islands, stored 4 rolling stools for sitting on, under them.  
There were also about 8 very big freezer/refrigerator units on the wall by the main entrance to the kitchen- 4 stood on each side of the door.  
Finally, at the head of the classroom, stood a small dining room, and then there was the teacher's table/desk. There were also many large floor to ceiling windows, with a sky light as well. It all let in a lot of natural light.

Currently, Delia was the only person in the room. Delia: current age- 16.5 (she would be 17 in a few months). Her Mime Jr. sat on a counter, quietly watching the girl as she leaned against a counter. Delia was watching one of the large ovens as it baked the cake she had in it. It would be Professor Oak's birthday in a few days.  
She wondered if he'd like her present. When it was finally done, she opened the oven to let it cool. Meanwhile, she set to work at the counter making icing from scratch. She made about 5 different colors of icing, not counting the white.  
Each one she covered and set aside. Then, when the cake was cool enough to do so, she moved it from the mold that it had been baked in- onto a platter, and put in a freezer for about 20 minutes to quickly cool it down.

Once it was cool enough, she took it out and started to decorate it. She was putting the finishing touches on the large, double layer Celebi shaped cake, when she heard an explosion. She blinked up, having been so focused on her task, she hadn't been sure of WHAT she just heard. Her Pokémon cocked his head at her.

"Mime?"

He asked. Delia, for her part... Heard screaming. She glanced out a window, and saw fire from another part of the school. She found herself frozen with fear. That's when the door to the room she was in burst open. Men and women dressed all in black swarmed the room, they all had large, brightly colored red "R's" on their tops...  
One if them shot her with a tranquilizer gun, and she collapsed to the floor. Her Mime Jr. wanted to protect her. And he did. He executed a wonderful teeter-dance.  
That is, until he was caught in a net that had been dusted with stun-spore and sleep powder... As the net landed in Mime Jr., the dust from the net also dusted the teen.  
As she lost consciousness she whimpered, reaching out for her Pokémon, he was already asleep. As her eyes drifted shut, she saw someone pick him up.

"Mimey..."

She whimpered his name, softly, then she knew no more.

* * *

Natalia was gathering her things and preparing to go home for the day, when Delia suddenly came running up to her with her face looking frantic and frightened. Since they had first met, they had become fairly good friends. Currently, Delia was grasping her friend by the upper arms, she was out of breath.

"Lia!"

She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"D-Delia, what-!"

"Y-y... Your Xatu! Please! He needs to tell me where my Mimey has been taken! Please!"

"Taken...? Delia, wha-?!"

"Natalia!"

"Ah... Ok."

The confused and concerned girl sat down in the chair that she had been packing up. Delia looked horrible! Her hair was a mess, her clothes were dirty, and she looked as if she had fallen a few times. Her knees and hands were all scraped up.  
Once the Xatu was out of its ball, it was ordered to look into Delia's worried brown eyes. Moment's later, Natalia looked into the crystal ball. Delia waited with jittery nerves. Finally, her friend looked at her.

"T-The man that I saw in the first vision, when we met, it's showing him to me once more. I'm seeing people with "R's" on black uniforms and a lot of Pokémon with them."

"T-The man I'm supposed t-?"

The other girl nodded at Delia, who frowned.

"Any idea wh-?"

"A where-house in Vermilion city."

"V... Vermilion...?"

She bit her lip as she thought about going back to her home town.

"Delia... What happened?"

Natalia asked her softly. Delia looked at her, then she sighed and told her friend what had happened.  
When she was done, Natalia was all set to go with her.

"I'm going alone."

Delia said when she realized what her friend was planning.

"No! You need help. I have a feeling that these people ar-"

"They are a crime syndicate. I know. I'm still going on my own. You don't need to lose your Pokémon, too. I have none to lose at the moment."

With that, Delia left...

* * *

 _ **2 days later.**_

* * *

Delia arrived in Vermilion city. She would have been there sooner, but she had walked, and, rather reluctantly at that. When she got there, she checked into the Pokémon center. She did not contact her parents, she would NOT rely on them!  
Then she set about looking for the group who took her precious Mimey. When she got her hands on them... Well... She did not know what she would actually do. She hadn't really thought all of this out. And, that sort of scared the young woman.

* * *

After a few days, she still had not found them. She was sitting at the Pokémon center, having a soda while she stared at her hands, as they sat on the table.  
She was so deep in thought, she did not notice that someone was there, until she realized that someone was sliding into the booth seat opposite her. She looked up, intending to ask the person to leave her alone, and gasped.

"Natalia?!"

"Thought you could use some backup."

Said her friend with a wink.

"I said I didn't want any help, Lia!"

"Wanting it, and NEEDING it, are two entirely different things, Delia."

They stared each other down, then finally, Delia sighed.

"Fine."

She relented.

"Good! I knew that you'd see it my way."

"Just be careful with your Xatu around these people, OK?"

"I got it! I'm a big girl. So calm down!"

Delia just sighed. After she was done with her soda, she took Lia to her room at the center. There, Natalia got her Xatu from its ball and asked it where the people that they were looking for, were located. After a few minutes it gave her a confused look.  
So, they tried a few more times. Finally, when they gained no results, Lia put it back into its ball. And, leaving Delia in the room, she went downstairs to the Pokémon center desk to rent a room for herself.

Layer that night, as the two women were sitting in the center lounge (trying to figure out what they should do, now), a news report came on the TV.

"Team rocket has struck again! This time, they broke into Celadon U and stole every single Pokémon not in a ball, and nearly all the ones that were!"

"Oh look,"

Delia said with a sigh.

"We made it to the TV..."

Lia looked at her a moment.

"Well, at least we know what the group is, now..."

She pointed out, as the reporter went on with the story.

"-ashed any room they went into, taking any hidden Pokémon. Some students and teachers were injured in the attack. A scientist named: Dr. Namba has also gone missing in the commotion. The local Gym leader, Rachael came with her 7 year old daughter: Erika. Rachael was trying to help those injured to heal with the aromatherapy techniques that make their perfume shop so well-known! In other news-"

Delia glanced at Natalia. Rachael was her older sister. The sisters had not gotten along since the now 17-year old Natalia was around 6 years old. Everyone in Lia's family used grass types. But not Lia. She was the black sheep. Like Delia, actually.

"Now that we know their name, let's try searching for them again."

Said Delia's friend.

"I checked all the where houses, though..."

Said Delia softly.

"Don't quit. You aren't a quitter."

She nodded and got to her feet. She followed Lia to her room and they tried again. After asking her Xatu where team rocket was, he finally found them. Pointing towards the forest.

"Did you try that direction?"

She asked her auburn haired friend. Delia shook her head.

"No. Who would put one in a place like that?"

"Apparently team rocket would."

Lia said and Delia frowned.

"We should wait to look until the morning."

They agreed to that and each went to sleep in her own room.

* * *

At the break of dawn, they made an agreement with each other, then left the center, heading into the forest.  
It took several hours of searching, but finally Lia's Xatu found a switch in an artificial tree, Delia flipped it, and then the ground started shaking.  
The girls grabbed the tree and realized too late that they were sinking into the ground. Lia released her Xatu from it's ball and it teleported, but, Delia clung to the tree.  
If she kept descending like that... And, if someone were to be there waiting for her when she arrived, there would be nowhere to hide.

"Delia!"

Lia called out, but the further down her friend went, the more her view was obstructed by the tree branches as they descended.  
Finally, the tree stopped moving. The top of the tree formed a lid on the hole, looking like a mess of massive bushes.  
She tried to get through them, but there was a steel blockage between the branches and the hole... Lia was forced to give up and hope that Delia would be OK.  
She returned her Xatu to its ball and found a place to hide that wasn't too far away.

 _ **'Delia...'  
**_

* * *

As the platform stopped, Delia blinked around. She figured that she was in the warehouse. The surroundings were a steel room. There were a lot of boxes stacked all around.

"Come on Sophie! We need to get the box of new Pokéballs."

Delia looked in the direction of the voices, it sounded like 2 female voices. Looking around, she dashed behind a stack of boxes nearby. Then watching from between two stacks, she saw 2 women walk into the room.

"Ami, should the lift be down here?"

Asked a Brunette who looked, at first, to be a slight bit over weight. But looking more closely, Delia realized that the older girl was actually pregnant. She was wearing the same black uniform as the other girl, but her stomach prevented her from tucking her top into her black pants. The two women looked at the tree and ground-like lift that had brought Delia here. Then the brunette, likely the one called Sophie, looked directly at Delia's location.

"No. It shouldn't be here... Maybe the last team that returned forgot to send it back up. Hang on a minute, Soph. I'll send it back up."

Said the redhead beside her, who was apparently named Ami. Delia watched her go to a control panel on the wall, an flip a few switches. As Ami did this, she spoke to Sophie behind her.

"You don't think anyone got in here, do you?"

Again, Sophie looked DIRECTLY at the boxes that Delia was hiding behind. Checking to make sure that her pigtails were not showing over the box, Delia sunk down further. Her eyes widened, though when she saw Sophie place a finger to her lips, as if to say: "shh, it's OK," then Sophie looked back at her friend.

"No, a Pokémon probably accidentally tripped that switch."

She responded easily.

"But, where is the Pokémon, then?"

"My guess is that it was frightened and ran off."

"That makes sense, I suppose."

The 2 women and Delia watched as the tree and ground platform disappeared further up.

"I'll get the box. Which one is it?"

Sophie asked. Ami had to stay by the controls to be sure that the lift worked properly, it was across the room from where Delia was hiding.

"It's that one over on the right of the entrance. It's the black box with the red top."

She said, a bit absent-minded.  
Delia looked up, there were only 2 boxes like that, and both of them were at the top of the stacks that she was sheltering behind.

"Ok, I'll go get them!"

Sophie said cheerfully. Her dark hair bouncing behind her in its ponytail.

"Be careful! We don't want you lifting anything too heavy. You are carrying the heir to the organization."

"I'll be fine. And little Silver is the Bosses heir. Not my little Alain."

She said, rubbing her descended belly when she said her unborn baby's name, as she laughed. She walked right up to Delia's hiding spot. She hefted one box down, then leaned on the top of the one it had been sitting on. Looking directly at a startled Delia. Sophie adjusted her wire rimmed glasses, then smiled at Delia.

"Stay here. I will come back later and help you. You will be safe if you just STAY here."

She whispered. Delia, with wide, frightened, honey brown eyes, nodded. Sophie smiled, removed the other black box, then stacked two other boxes in their place. Just then, there was the sound of the lift finally settling back in place up top.  
Ami came over the two members of team rocket lifted the boxes and left. Delia didn't know what to think. Should she wait like instructed? What about Natalia? Would she be OK up top?

 _ **'Just, don't try to follow me down here.'  
**_

She thought at her friend. After waiting a little longer, she grew impatient and slipped out from behind the boxes. She then headed for the door. Looking both ways, she determined that it was safe. She left the room and started down the right corridor.

 _ **'I'll find you, Mimey.'**_

She thought as she moved

* * *

 _ **An hour later...**_

* * *

Delia rounded a corner, and found herself face to face with Sophie. Taking a step back, Delia got into a fighting stance. Sophie just blinked at her.

"Be serious, Miss. Do I really look like I could physically fight you? And if I was using Pokémon, that wouldn't work anyway."

She pointed out bluntly. Delia relaxed a bit, sighing softly.

"S... Sorry, I jus-"

"No time for that,"

Sophie said.

"- Come with me."

She grabbed Delia's hand and started pulling the younger girl. Delia started to protest, but Sophie shushed her. Finally, after a number of wild twists and turns, Sophie opened a door and pulled Delia into it with her. Then she closed the door. Delia looked around, and realized they were in a bedroom.

"Why are you here?"

Asked the pregnant woman. Delia looked at her.

"I... Well... M-My Pokémon was taken in the raid on Celadon U. I want him back. He's one of my best friends and I-"

"OK. Got it. You have some guts to come into the beehive, so-to-speak."

"No. I'm just... Rash, and I think with my heart, rather than my mind."

Delia said softly, repeating what her father always told her...

"If you are married to the boss of this place, why are you-?"

"We're not married. This-"

She said waving her hands at her large belly.

"- was a one night thing. We were both inebriated. Actually, a lot of the members of Team Rocket were drunk that night. I only know that it's his child because I woke up in his bed, and we were both stark naked... His wife left him over it."

"Oh."

Said Delia, blushing as Sophie went on with her answers.

"Why I am helping? Well, I don't like taking other's Pokémon from them. My mother was a scientist in my region... We moved to Kanto when I was 8. So... It's not really in me to take Pokémon from others..."

"Then why-?"

"It's a long story."

"I can listen..."

She offered.

"It's not a pretty story..."

She warned Delia.

"My elder brother died from a drug overdose..."

Delia said bluntly. Sophie looked at her, her eyes widening a bit at that. Then finally, she nodded.

"There is a drug called "Eternal Bliss" It was created by Team Rocket lower ranking members, up until last year, that is. That's likely the drug that killed your brother... There aren't many addictive drugs around. Anyway- I was in an abusive relationship with my boyfriend.  
One day, he thought he could have his way with me, if he injected it into me.  
I had been refusing to sleep with him, pointing out that I was only 16 and wanted to wait.  
The drug worked. He drugged me, and forced himself on me. Then he took me to his home, tied me to his bed, naked. Every day he drugged me and... Well- I'll leave it at that, I'm sure you get the impression. Soon, I became highly addicted to the drug.

I had incredible pain when I went too long without it. He eventually could untie me, because I did anything and everything that he wanted... In order for more of that drug.  
Then, one day, he never came to give me my dose. So, I left the bedroom. I found him dead in his bathroom from a drug overdose. I took what drugs I could find, and left. My parents were very relieved when I returned. They had been looking for me for 3 months.  
They got me counseling. And medical care for what he did when he- well... Anyway: I was still addicted.  
I did not tell anyone. Thankfully, he never got me pregnant. I'm not really sure why, though. Considering I got this way -"

Again, she waved her hands at her belly

"- After only one time with the ... When I ran out of the drugs that I had taken from his house... I went looking for dealers. But I had no money... So, I sold myself for the drugs. I was in a REALLY dark place.  
At one of the locations that I was to meet my latest dealer there was a raid by the team rocket higher ups. Apparently the drug was made without the knowledge of the commanders and bosses. And was being sold by the grunts, as well. I was really out of it, the dealer from last time had beaten me badly, as well.  
But I didn't care, I needed my fix. So- when they were destroying the drugs that the dealers had on them, I begged the man in charge of the raid: Giovanni, to PLEASE help me.  
He agreed to let me have a month's worth of drugs, if I would help them test an antidote. I agreed, so they took me with them. Within a month, they had found an anti-drug. And they had helped me get off the drugs.

I was so grateful for what he did, that I offered to help in the group. I told him that I would not steal, though. So, I was more or less a gofer. That was from when I was about 17. Then, 8 months ago, there was a massive party here. Mister Giovanni's mother had a right-hand agent, and that agent had done something that furthered whatever the goals of the group were...  
Anyway, there was a lot of drinking at the party.  
I don't remember having much to drink. But, I must have. Giovanni also did not remember drinking enough to forget everything. In any case, When I woke up, we were naked, he was still on top of me and his wife was standing in the doorway.  
I thought she was going to kill the two of us. The ultimate outcome, though was that she left him, and took their 14 month old son: Silver, with her. He received divorce papers a few days later."

"How old are you, Sophie?"

"I'm 20. I just turned 20, about 3 weeks ago. Mr. Giovanni is 28. Incidentally... He had his birthday yesterday, actually..."

"Oh. You don't look it."

"Thanks. Anyway... So, what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Delia."

"Nice to meet you Delia. So, what is this Pokémon that we took?"

"A Mime Jr. His name is Mimey."

"Yes... I remember seeing a Mime Jr. come in. I know where he is, as well. Stay here, and I will bring him to you."

"Are you sure?"

Sophie nodded.

"Yup!"

She said and winked at Delia before she left her bedroom. Nervous, Delia sat down on Sophie's bed and waited. After a while, Sophie came back with Mimey in her arms.

"My baby!"

Delia said as he jumped from Sophie's arms into her own. After they had had time to say their hellos, She returned him to his ball. Then Sophie helped her get back to the room with the lift. Sophie operated the lift for her and sent Delia back up.  
However, as Sophie was leaving, she turned around and found herself looking at her main boss: Isabella Giovanni.

"Where is that girl going?"

She demanded. Sophie gulped, she knew Isabella wouldn't harm her... She was pregnant with Isabella's grandson, after all... But, still... She could become very miserable. So could her baby.

 _ **'I'm sorry Delia...'  
**_

She thought sadly, then she told her that Delia was staying at the Vermilion Pokémon center for now. After that, she was placed on room arrest, not permitted to leave her room.  
She hoped her new younger friend would be ok. When Giovanni found out, he went to find out what was going on. He didn't love Sophie.  
He hadn't even loved his wife: Stella. She was a planned marriage that he hadn't really wanted. But to an extent he cared- because Stella had had his son. And Sophie would also have his child. He doubted that he could or WOULD ever fall in love.

* * *

Delia found Natalia after she got out of the team rocket, headquarters, and they both headed back to the Pokémon center. After that, the two girls each went to their respective rooms to rest.

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

* * *

Delia awoke to a strange feeling. Sitting up in her bed, she looked around her moonlight room. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and nose, there was a strangely scented cloth between her face and the hand. That was the last she knew.

* * *

In her room, Natalia's Xatu let itself out of its ball. Then it woke her up. After she got her wits about her, she realized he was trying to warn her. She scrambled to get out of her bed and then she ran to Delia's room. She found an empty bed. Delia Ketchum was gone, along with her precious Mime Jr..

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Skip, this if you don't know the person I am referring to in A/N #1:**_  
 _ **A/N#2:**_  
 _ **Some of you reading this might know if the incident mentioned in the first A/N. You might even be friendly with that reviewer (I'm not saying the username- and I'm also not saying that it was posted as a review on this story. It was a connected story, however). If you are friendly to that person: then keep your opinions to yourself, I WILL block you.**_ _ **I've HAD it.**_  
 _ **I will not allow anyone to look down on me or try to make me feel horrible, again (just for their own $h!t$ and giggles). You might say that it's my fault for not being strong enough. Or that I shouldn't be writing for these reasons - to quote one person: "the internet is not your therapist".**_

 _ **That is true. And I am grateful for that, seeing as I have tried many therapists and none of them have helped. In a few cases, they made matters worse. I am writing and posting online with full knowledge that it could backfire horribly for me. If it does, it is my fault.**_  
 _ **But, I chose to do this with the hope that placing myself in a similar situation (I won't get into any more of an explanation here- if you are interested enough, PM me and I will fully explain how I got PTSD. I have no issues with telling others... I just think it is TMI at this time). If they want to know), that it might help me to somewhat overcome the situations that CAUSED the PTSD (that is, if I have a good or, at the very least, a non-upsetting experience).**_

 _ **I plan on posting this in the next chapter of my T#2 and Trials of the heart, as well. To make sure I get the message across.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer shortcut:**_  
 _ **I don't own Pokémon in ANY way.**_


End file.
